


Hva babler du om?

by Ane_Rikke



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke
Summary: Gratulerer med dagen <3





	Hva babler du om?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts).



> Gratulerer med dagen <3

«Vension vat us.» Isak våkner av at Even hvisker inn i øret hans.   
«Hm?»  
«Vistas oven nu.» Hele den lange kroppen ligger langs hans egen.  
«Even?»  
«Votive nun as.» En arm smyger seg rundt overkroppen hans.  
«Er du våken?»  
«Stoves vain nu.» Armen stryker over magen hans.  
«Hva babler du om?»  
«Sinus oven nat.» En halvvåken pikk trykkes mot rumpa hans.  
«Mmmm.»  
«Vita oven suns.» Og et vått kyss plantes under kjevebenet.  
«Baby ...»  
«Vans vine outs.»  
«Skal vi sove litt til?»   
«Suits oven nan.» Han kjenner et smil inn mot halsen sin.   
«Sikker?»  
«Vans vie ton us. Nouns vats vie. Soviets van nu.» Even trekker forsiktig i armen hans til de blir liggende mot hverandre så han kan plante forsiktige kyss i munnvikene hans. «Vivo estas nun.»


End file.
